<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cut out my fantasies by corrupted_voracity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033559">cut out my fantasies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrupted_voracity/pseuds/corrupted_voracity'>corrupted_voracity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my akeshu cooking book [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Dark and Sensual, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Lokechi, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Possessive Behavior, Rated E to be safe I guess, Top Akechi Goro, Unhealthy Relationships, Yes I repeat Lokechi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrupted_voracity/pseuds/corrupted_voracity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren would crush toy ray guns and red masks beneath his heel again and again if it means Goro would love him like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my akeshu cooking book [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cut out my fantasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I vomited this in one day and I don't have any excuse - see it as a filler one-shot until the next chapter for <em>let go of empty dreams</em>. Not beta-read.</p><p>As always with my stories, there's implied dub-con and manipulation. Brief mentions of violence as well, but nothing too graphic.</p><p>
  <b>It's a <b>dark scenario / ending</b> I've explored here, so please keep that in mind before you decide to read further! </b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ren contentedly sighs. The silken sheets drag against his exposed skin as he languidly shifts on top of them, leaving behind small bursts of warmth that remain even when he sits up.</p><p>The dark, shadowy contours of his bedroom is a familiar sight, the streaks of red interwoven in black masses pulsating with each breath he takes.</p><p>He knows that guests often have trouble seeing when venturing inside his rooms, but Ren always finds that there’s a certain charm in not knowing the exact outline of what is to come, especially when one thinks themselves too brave, slipping past the ever extending barriers of his territory, only to be met with the very fear they’ve tried ignoring.</p><p>Ah, how long has he slept?</p><p>There’s still a bit of exhaustion coating Ren’s limbs in a sheen of heaviness that makes the aspect of standing and walking around less appealing than it would have if he were fully rested.</p><p>Defending his home while advancing simultaneously is an arduous task, not because Ren is particularly struggling with the difficulty of it, but because there is a set of pesky people that cut through red and black nightmares with more grim determination than the rest.</p><p>They venture deeper inside his heart than anyone because they had known Ren when he was still incomplete, able to resist the temptations forming around them due to being familiar with his techniques. </p><p>But they’re also slippery, regularly escaping the very shadows curling beneath Ren’s feet that arch into their master’s touch with the need to please and make him happy.</p><p>Maybe there’s more attachment left in him than he thought.</p><p>In the silence enveloping him like a soft blanket, there’s a slight pull tugging at Ren’s heart.</p><p>It’s a sensation he’s become familiar with over the course of the last months, always accompanied with a rush of darker, but pleasantly warm feelings as soon as he comes into contact with it.</p><p>Ren contemplates of letting the other wait but patience is, as usual, not his virtue, so he contently hums, knowing it will be understood as a sign of approval.</p><p>The tell-tale pressure of magic in the air is so thick he might as well taste it if he were to stick out his tongue - it speaks for the user’s potency.</p><p>Smoky strands of darker colors come to life on the empty ground before Ren as he swings his legs to the side of the bed, crossing them. The shadowy swirl gets thicker, more palpable with each passing moment and hinting on something grand.</p><p>Within seconds the dance of shadows and chaos comes to a rest. It manifests into a form Ren knows all too well, kneeling dutifully, one hand over a heart, the other supporting their weight on the floor.</p><p>Ren lifts the graceful tilt of a chin with one foot, smiling when he sees a flash of desire in hooded, red eyes, no doubt taking in the sight of Ren’s exposed legs after having been granted the permission to look.</p><p>“Master,” Goro mutters in one, heavy exhale that fills the naked space of the room.</p><p>Goro’s mouth barely moves to let the words pass, clearly not wanting to do anything that would upset the toes teasingly digging into the vulnerable flesh beneath his chin.</p><p>Ren tilts his head. “How often have I told you to not call me that?”</p><p>He retracts his stretched leg to cross it underneath him, smirking when Goro visibly restrains himself from chasing after it.</p><p>“Using anything other than your given title is a sacrilege,” Goro monotonously explains.</p><p>Ren sighs.</p><p>They’ve held similar conversations too many times to count because without a nudge from Ren’s side, Goro is still adamant on pretending that there isn’t an unhinged monster slumbering inside of him.</p><p>This is still the one thing that needs a bit of work – for all the blood Goro ruthlessly spills and bones he crushes, he always seems to be ignoring the fact that Ren is the one ordering him to do so the moment their heat is over.</p><p>Maybe he’s convinced that Ren still possesses wisps of innocence within him, so fragile that it would undoubtedly shatter if Goro were to step out of line, touch or look at him <em>too strongly</em> without having Ren’s approval.</p><p>Clicking his tongue, Ren dips his voice into a soft caress of a word.</p><p>“Goro.”</p><p>A visible shiver goes through Goro’s body when he hears his name being called.</p><p>The robe continues sliding down his shoulder as Ren leans forward, revealing pale expanse of tempting flesh.</p><p>Dark pride fills him when Goro politely averts his eyes almost immediately, the only thing giving away that he looked being claws that dig just a tad deeper into the black ground.</p><p>Ren smiles loftily. He moves his right hand in front of him; palm facing upwards in an offer and command.</p><p>Goro knows what to do.</p><p>He instinctively shifts closer, and as soon as his chin makes contact with Ren’s open palm, the tension leaves Goro, and he practically sags against his hold.</p><p>Something heavy settles within Ren.</p><p>Such a strong and fierce warrior, reduced to a vulnerable being that would do anything to feel its master’s touch.</p><p>Ren runs a thumb along the section where human skin blends into rigged, monochrome colors framing his face. He pushes against a plush lips next, and feels his breathes quicken when they part naturally.</p><p>“Goro,” Ren airily exhales, brushes the other’s bangs out of his face in one calculated motion. “I am yours as much as you are mine. Do well to remember that.”</p><p>Goro remains silent, but his eyes flutter close when Ren reaches out for one of the protruding horns jutting out from the top of his head. He runs the pads of his fingers along the smooth surface, caressing the small ribs and dips that come with each of the stripes.</p><p>Sometimes, when they were still foolish and mere husks of what they are now, Ren wishes Goro would have let him see Loki instead of Robin Hood.</p><p>At that time, Goro had been driven by unjust and desperation to prove the world wrong only, a thirst for vengeance that bled so obviously through his teeth whenever Goro smiled at him.</p><p>Ren allows a short, sweet ache of melancholy to overcome him, because back then Goro had been so <em>empty, </em>the anger and fury storming inside of him doing nothing but carve and erase his existence even more from this reality, forcing him to become too familiar with the masks he adorned.</p><p>Ren had seen what lied underneath that, though. Had seen and known that he was able to peel the layers Goro wore like a second skin away to reveal a void that <em>begged </em>to be filled.</p><p>By Ren. </p><p>Beautifully, until Goro would be overflowing, until his physical form would have to evolve in order to adapt to the torrent of lost and confused emotions within him.</p><p>Those Ren only needed to stir into the right direction and give it <em>meanin</em><em>g.</em></p><p>And it’s alright that Goro didn’t want him to see Loki that day, opting to use a faux persona instead, not having been able to see past Ren’s mask for once. </p><p>Unaware that it already changed.</p><p>Ren doesn’t mourn the time when Robin still existed and Loki could manifest as a separate being, because this is much better; the way horns sit atop Goro’s head like a crown belonging to him only, how whole parts or just edges of his body blend seamlessly into what Ren knows must have been the side he kept hidden.</p><p>This version of Loki, the one Goro accepts and<em> live</em><em>s</em> with is so much more ethereal than the original could ever hope to be. </p><p>“Come,” Ren whispers, and leans back on the bed.</p><p>This time, Goro doesn’t hesitate, rises from his kneeling position to follow Ren in a single, fluid motion.</p><p>With Goro hovering above him, Ren can see how his long, long braids drape across his shoulders, spilling somewhere outside his field of vision.</p><p>Ren sees only himself in Goro’s unraveling gaze, and he laughs quietly, reaches out again when Goro’s indecisiveness on what to indulge Ren in becomes palpable.</p><p>Worship and voracity often come hand in hand, Ren has experienced.</p><p>“Both. Do both,” he breathes. “Please.”</p><p>And Goro descends on Ren like he was just offered salvation.</p><p>It happened many, many times already – the drag of their bodies and dance of their tongues; the way Goro hungrily consumes what Ren willingly offers every time they fall into their old and new dance.</p><p>Goro is the only person Ren allows to touch and look at his body like this – because in a world that is in desperate need of purification; in Ren’s palace of greed and sin where people could have everything, Goro is the only person that ever wanted<em> him </em>for more than what he could do. </p><p>Goro kisses him softly and gently, like he’s afraid Ren would break underneath him, but he also bites and presses harshly enough to taste blood, sometimes even more than that if Ren encourages it with an arch of his back or the squeeze of a hand.</p><p>Words are rarely exchanged during these times. Alongside breathless whimpers and sounds of pleasure, the heated air carries only silent promises as Goro continues to ravish the pliant body beneath him, chains nearly unleashed.</p><p>Only sometimes do either of them break their verbal stalemate, like now, Goro panting into his ear as he grinds all of him against every surface of Ren he’s able to reach.</p><p>“Thank you- thank you for letting me touch you,” Goro almost <em>whimpers,</em> so desperate, so <em>grateful </em>at the same time, claws pressing deeper into Ren’s skin as if he were afraid that Ren would disappear without something physical binding him.</p><p>And with that in mind, his actions contradict beautifully, a reminder that Ren hasn’t <em>fully</em> made him his yet – Goro is always walking a fine line between affectionate, careful gestures and impossibly rough treatment.</p><p>Goro can gently slide the obstructing parts of Ren’s robe aside to nuzzle his nose into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh in one second, then grip his calves too harshly in the next; the black edges of his fingers clawing mercilessly at the soft flesh that falls apart too easily.</p><p>Both actions always have Ren gasping out, sparks of pleasure flashing so forcefully through him as if it's something physical he can take hold of. </p><p>God, how much Ren wants Goro to break free of the last restrains Ren can’t remove by himself.</p><p>The minuscule bits of doubt are irritatingly persistent as they continue to prevail, no matter how much darkness Ren regularly drowns his pretty servant in.</p><p>Well, it’s only a matter of time.</p><p>For now, Ren would allow Goro to wrap him in a storm of their more deprived wishes, each brush and linger of Goro’s body on him driving them closer to the feeling of unrestrained pleasure.</p><p>Ren loves this, loves how he’d been the one to have taken Goro apart, only to reshape him into something that regularly transcends Ren’s comprehension with how <em>beautiful</em> he is, desperate for anything that Ren gives him, but so <em>honest </em>about it as well, not ashamed to hide how much it would kill him if Ren were to retract in any form.</p><p>Ren hadn’t <em>broken </em>him.</p><p>He merely removed the wedge Shido first drove into the ground, tore apart chains of mislead conviction connected to that, and destroyed the collar that kept Goro a prisoner as much to himself as to the people around him.</p><p>Ren breathed life into him; gave Goro a purpose he could follow without worrying about anyone’s judgment but Ren’s.</p><p>And while Goro tried resisting so vehemently at first, nothing but a desperate mess that tried finding his place in a cruel world with the wrong persona, he gave in just as quickly once Ren took the physical mask off his unconscious form, humanity’s subconscious the only witness to what transpired that day.</p><p>It’s a proof that, buried beneath all the hate and scornful smiles Goro skillfully crafted into a mask in order to survive, the only thing Goro truly wanted in his live was to feel needed, to be recognized and acknowledged <em>without</em> it.</p><p>Ren saw and used that.</p><p>And the first night Goro willingly took Ren after letting himself be taken – it was also the night he met Ren’s mismatched eyes not with loathing and resentment, but rather with a type of acceptance that grounded him more than anything in his life before.</p><p>Goro evolved so breathtakingly over the course of only a few months, spread his wings in ways Ren couldn’t have anticipated even if he wanted to - especially when Goro started adapting more prominent traits of the persona Ren only knew the name of.</p><p>The zig-zag, black and white pattern marking more inhuman shapes of Goro is the ultimate testament to everything they’ve achieved together.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Ren mutters as he takes one of Goro's braid into his hand, pressing a soft, burning kiss on it.</p><p>He’s said it more often than he can count, but the words never lose their meaning with the way Goro’s breath hitches for the briefest moments each time.</p><p>Today is no exception.</p><p>The shudder going through Goro’s entire body is so prominent that Ren involuntarily shivers with him, and then Goro lets their forehead meet and takes and takes to express the infinite depths of his love, presses their bodies together, so impossibly close that Ren can’t tell where they start and end.</p><p>Goro growls into Ren’s mouth as he pries it open, never slowing his thrusts, continuing to coax pleasured gasps and moans from it as he continues tipping Ren over the edge, holding his own release back because he’s never <em>selfish </em>that way, only allowing himself to trip and fall once making sure that Ren isn’t able to think about anything else than him.</p><p>It’s a show of Goro’s devotion; a demonstration that his sole purpose is to serve Ren, and Ren knows Goro would cease to exist if he were to get rejected in any form.</p><p>And Goro accepts, <em>knows </em>his only weakness too well, but it’s merely a mild issue he’ll soon forget about as well because Ren doesn’t do anything but <em>encourage</em> him.</p><p>Ren may tease and make the other wait, but he always,<em> always</em> makes sure Goro knows that Ren won’t discard him like all the adults and children did; makes sure that there is no room for the smallest of doubts to form when it comes to <em>Ren's </em>feelings towards him.</p><p>The waves of pleasure consuming his body is familiar as Ren experiences pure bliss a third time.</p><p>Pride fills him once again when with only a slight nudge of his hips, Goro knows that Ren wants him to pull out.</p><p>Goro doesn’t question anything, follows the command without missing a beat as he leans back to do as he was told to.</p><p>Ren chases after him, lazily drapes himself across the other’s lap to press a kiss to the corner of Goro’s mouth.</p><p>“They’re working their way through; and in such a steady pace that I wager they’ll arrive within ten minutes,” Akira mumbles against the crook of Goro’s neck, teasingly letting his finger skitter alongside the hard, throbbing length behind him that has yet to find release. “It’s the reason why you came here, isn’t it?”</p><p>Goro nods, because he always fails to conjure proper words when he’s like this, open and vulnerable and obvious with what he wants, yet still mindful that he doesn’t do anything without Ren’s permission, no matter how much he wants to.</p><p>“What a good boy you are. You know I’m aware of it, and yet you still go out of your way to tell me that in person. What did I do to deserve you?”</p><p>Ren sighs wistfully, tilts his neck so Goro can start showering it with marks and kisses.</p><p>It takes a while for Ren to get an answer. Goro’s voice is audibly strained and gravely. “Will you release me this time?” he murmurs against his ear, taking it between his teeth so that Ren can't help but gasp. </p><p>“Y-yes-”</p><p>And Goro shudders underneath him, the sensation so tangible that Ren involuntarily grabs his length a bit tighter to steady himself, which further tightens Goro’s grip around his waist to hold himself back from driving into the velvety heat he aches to sheath himself in.  </p><p>“Yes,” Ren repeats, steadier this time, head still buried in Goro’s neck as he plays with the finer hair on the back of Goro’s neck.</p><p>A different kind of excitement rolls off of Goro in waves, dark and heavy.</p><p>“But don’t kill them. I want to see them struggle a bit more – their desperation is quite fascinating to watch unfold, isn’t it? Just bring me… one. That should suffice. To make this a bit more interesting, hm?”</p><p>Ren doesn’t need to turn his head to see the beginning of a dark grin forming on Goro’s face.</p><p>Out of a sudden impulse, Ren bites the part of Goro’s neck that isn’t overtaken by harder, sturdier skin. Satisfaction pools low within his gut as he pulls back to view his brand of ownership.</p><p>It’s pretty, Ren thinks, and judging by the way Goro’s claws apply more pressure around his waist, he isn’t the only one.</p><p>Ren brushes his lips against his ear. “I’ll let you choose your reward when you succeed.”</p><p>Goro chuckles huskily, but Ren can <em>feel</em> the anticipation wanting to burst forth from the prison that is his skin.</p><p>Goro moves Ren’s head to kiss him openly across swollen lips, drinking in the essence of him for one last time before shadows being to envelope his form.</p><p>A whispered articulation of his name is the last thing Ren hears before he plops back down onto the already ruined sheets.</p><p>Alone, with only phantom touches to keep him company.</p><p>And while Ren would love to get up and see Goro fight completely unleashed (something he could have never done before), all gleeful expressions and crazy laughter as he rains a shower of death onto his enemies, either with exploding manifestations of dark energy or with twirls of a red, pulsating sword too fast to follow, Ren wants to continue missing the wonderful heat of Goro just a while longer, bask in its absence because he knows it would just serve to make the reunion all the more sweeter.</p><p>Later, when Goro comes back in swirls of black and red, dumping the body of a woman onto the ground with as little care as he could possibly muster, Ren knows he’s made the right decision when he accepted the Shadow’s hand.</p><p>Like this, basking in the aftermath of a victorious battle, Goro is a vision – he stands untamed and free of everything that once held him back, the grip on a sword dripping blood impossibly calm; braids lazily swaying in an invisible breeze that only serves to make him look more otherworldly than he already does.</p><p>But for all the immortal confidence and resilience he executes – the bottomless adoration and admiration in red eyes that immediately seek Ren’s gaze betray the sharp edges of where a ruthless persona blends into Goro.</p><p>And to think that this man is <em>his </em>alone.</p><p>Ren would crush toy ray guns and red masks beneath his heel again and again if it means Goro would love him like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Check out this  wonderful <a href="https://twitter.com/angelsxbunnyxx/status/1333506206007177224">Lokechi</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/angelsxbunnyxx/status/1334264145982726156">Ren</a> by <a href="https://twitter.com/angelsxbunnyxx">@angelsxbunnyxx</a>!! Thank you so much &lt;3!</b>
</p><p>  <em>As mentioned in the beginning note, I will explain some bits that easily slip off the radar.</em></p><p>Akira obviously has a palace in this one, and it's implied that he made a deal with his own Shadow (if Yaldabaoth is involved is up to you, since the extent of his palace is rather wide and influential).</p><p> Appearance-wise, I'd imagine it to go into a direction similar to when Mementos overtook reality - I've described very little of it on purpose, though. I've also only given bits of what I imagine its overall concept could be, so I will leave the rest to your imagination :)</p><p>There's a line that says Ren has mismatched eyes. Although it is nowhere stated, I believe one red, one yellow eye would represent that while he's in perfect control of himself, he also accepted his Shadow.</p><p>It's mostly inspired by Koujaku's bad ending in Dramatical Murder, and the countless of Lokechi fanart I've seen on Twitter. There are too many great artists and pictures for me to possibly name, but I've loved each idea that I saw.</p><p> <b>Feel free to leave any sort of feedback on how you liked (or disliked) it! And thank you for being so patient with my other stories - especially to all the loyal readers of my works, you guys honestly always make me tear up a little ;;</b>
</p><p>Also: I can't believe I've implied Shuake in here lol, but I did. Even if for a very, very brief moment, and for only one time.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/voraciousTash">My (mostly) Akeshu twitter!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>